Saori
Saori is the manager of the Student Council's Head of Public Relations, Yumemi Yumemite, and also the daughter of a big time producer. Appearance Saori is a slim teenage girl with long brown hair styled in a pony-tail with the pony-tail going over her right shoulder. She has green eye and wears eye glasses. She wears the Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform; a red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs, a white button up dress shirt with a tie, a dark pleated skirt that goes down to her knees, and black dress socks. As well as the academy's issued footwear, brown colored loafers with black soles. Personality She comes off as your timid honors student. She works by a schedule and is extremely loyal to Yumemi to the point that she tries to bribe Yumeko with 50,000,000 yen so that Yumeko doesn't expose Yumemi for being a two-faced arrogant girl that hates her fans. Later, it seems that she has feelings for Yumemi, as she states, that her dream is that Yumemi's dream comes true. Saori also helped start her career and supported her the whole time. Profile Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Saori is first introduced when Yumemi is in the restroom washing her mouth and hands after talking with the president of her fan club. Knowing that Yumemi hated her fans, Saori recommended that they leave if she was feeling uncomfortable about what she was doing. Yumemi declines saying that she must get to know her fans on a personal so that she will have support from die-hard fans. When Yumeko and Ryota came Saori wanted to check them for hidden cameras or similar devices. Little did she know, that Yumeko secretly planted a recorder on her. When Yumemi later screamed about her horrible fans, Saori was shocked to see it recorded. She offered to do anything for Yumemi but couldnt deal with Yumeko. After their game she is as devastated as Yumemi, fearing her career is now over. But luckily it wasnt and Saori also pointed out that Kaede most likely sabotaged the game. She was angry at him for selling Yumemi out like that. But she was still very relieved, her career wasn't over. ''Kakegurui XX'' Saori helped Yumemi in the election as much as she could, for example by getting all the votes from her fans. After that she suggested she should starts gambling herself again. She was shocked to hear that Kawaru Natari was at the school, but of course wanted to support Yumemi through that battle. She stated, that Yumemi had to win no matter what. Thats why she and Yumemi bribed the audience so they would vote for her during the singing contest. Ryota though that Yumeko must surely be against that, but Saori saw it as necessary. When Yumemi still lost, she was devastated. In the second round, Saori quickly realized that Yumemi must have broken her own finger in order to fake a reaction. That made her very sad, but she was so relieved that this round at least ended in a tie. During the third round Saori almost is close to tears, when she realizes Yumeko isnt working with Yumemi anymore. But Yumemi looked at her and Saori was hoping so much for her win. Yumemi remembers when her idol-career started thanks to Saori. Yumemi was determined to become an actress and didnt think that becoming an idol would help. But Saori has always been affectionate towards Yumemi and declares that she always wants to be by her side and will support her through everything. Together they started Yumemi's YourTube channel and Saori experiences her rise in popularity. She was so proud when she was accepted on the Student Council. Saori was always there for here and just wants her to be happy. This made Yumemi realize, that being an idol is worth so much to her and she doesn't need all the fame. Due to this Kawaru ended up losing and it made Saori indescribebly happy to see Yumemi not only win, but also accept herself as an idol. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' *Love-Dancing Girl *Dreaming Girl *Selecting Girl (non-speaking) ''Kakegurui XX'' *The Girl who Changes *The Hollywood Star Category:Female characters